


First Page Material

by transparentArt



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentArt/pseuds/transparentArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long passed down legend about a viking,a spirit, and their eternal love is well known in Hiccup's hometown, and it's a tale he has grown rather fond of. Then new information relating to the starts to appear, all of it leading him to Jack Frost, a charismatic charmer with a kind heart. The world of the past will have to weave its way into their everyday lives in order to figure out the effects of the legend on their lives.</p>
<p>Originally posted on FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup moved his hand up to sheild his eyes from the light streaming in through the window across the room, announcing the start of Tuesday. He checked the alarm clock beside his bed side the see bright neon green lights announcing that it was currently 5:27 in the morning. He got up, showered, and dressed so he would have time to get to school.

The smell off breakfest found it's way up the stairs into Hicccup's nose, causing him to smile as he heard his younger brother thunder downstairs to eat. He chuckled under his breath as he opened the door and quietly padded down the stairs and grabbed a plate off eggs and bacon, giving a small 'thanks' to his mother as he sat in his seat and ate, laughing occasionaly when his brother, Toothless, as they teased, made a joke.

"Hiccup, look, it snowed!" Toothless said as he caught sight of the frosted-over window.

"Yeah, sure looks like it. Should we build a snow fort later?" Hiccup asked, ruffling his little brother's hair. He already knew the response.

"Yeah, yeah!" his brother jumped exitedly. "We'll make a giant castle! With lots of dragons! And one of thos lake things that go around the castle!"

"A moat?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, a moat!"

He checked his watch to see that the time was apparently later then he had estimated and he was late for the bus. He grabbed his favorite green knit hat and jacket and tore out the door, just in time to see the bus turn the corner of the long street. He let a small groan escape his lips as he began the long walk to school with the cold, cruel early December wind striking his face.

He shoved his hat on as his bangs were pressed against right eye. He started to look around and saw the three inches of snow, which looked like frosting, that was interupted by the imprints of small childrens' shoes, with the occasional sprinkle of dog paws. He smiled as he saw his neighbor, Merida, who was a year younger, walking her three sneaky brothers out in the snow.

"Oi, Hiccup! C'mere!" She called as she waved happily.

"Hey, Merida. Won't you be late? You're still in your pajamas!" He said as he neared her house.

"I'm sick, I can't go!" She said, as her mother waved at her to come inside. "I'll talk to you after school, we'll meet at my house!"

"Okay, see you then!" Hiccup said as she walked inside.

He went back to walking to the school, observing the winter-changed path. He saw crystalline trees, glazed windows, powdered grounds and small, carfree puffs of air he was breathing out. He gently blew out so he could see the cloud rise and fade into the sky. He laughed at himself, he would seem so strange if someone was watching him.

As he continued his walk to school, he noticed that the lake and tree behind the school had frozen over. He noticed then that the small area, that usually was avoided, was just as beautiful as the reason it was avoided. Hiccup sighed whistfuly as he recalled what he could remembered from the legend.

_A long time ago, in the Viking Age, there was a young viking, whose name is still unknown, that was very different from his tribe. He was more peacul, quiet, insightful. He was smart, and was constantly fixing and making better inventions. He was often ignored for not being strong enough, so he would sneak off into the woods. When he was out there, he found a whimpering dragon. He noticed that the dragon was one of the most dangerous dragons alive or extinct. He decided to take shelter in a nearby cave and soon fell asleep. When he woke, he looked out to see the dragon trying to fly out, but falling. The viking saw that his half of the dragon's tail wing was torn off, but the strangest part was the cloth substituting as a bandage around the damaged area._

_He walked closer to inspect the neat, clearly non-dragon work. He had a sword and decided to used that if he needed defense. He walked to the dragon with his sword at the ready. When he was close enough to touch the dragon, it turned around and saw the gleam of the blade and scurried away. "Wait!" The viking heard a new sound, one of leaves crunching and the whistling of an autumn breeze. When he turned to the direction, he saw a figure standing about a foot and a half away. The figure was completely pale, with white hair and pale skin. They say the only bright thing about him were his eyes, which were brighter than the ocean on a sunny day. "Don't hurt him!"_

_The pale man moved in front of the dragon with intentions to defend him. The viking raised his hands and tossed the sword to the ground. Both males watched the blade skid to the pale man's feet, where it stopped. Blue eyes looked up with confusion as he bent down to pick up the sword. Once it was in his grasp, he tossed it far into the forest. Both watched as the birds flew away from the noise of the blade getting stuck in the tree. The viking tried to make a sound of protest, but saw the pale man sitting at the dragons side. He was taking the cloth of the tail and gently wiping extra blood off. He walked over to him and reached a hand out to tap his shoulder. He gasped when the paler of the two men placed his hands around the new cloth and ice shot thtrough his fingers to seal the cloth and keep it in place. "You're a spirit! Stay away!" The man turned to see the viking's panicked look. He held his hands out to calm him. The viking backed away from the now-realized spirit, trying to get away._

_The viking ran baack to his tribe to alert them, but when he returned to their camp, everything was burned down, he saw another group still lingering around gathering any left over items from the houses. He quickly ran back to the forest for cover. He decided the best place to keep was in a large tree. He climbed up to a high branch and waited for the other group to leave so he could look for anyone from his tribe. He notcied the group was leaving, but the were leaving through the forest. Right beside his tree. He held his breath as they passed, but luck wasn't in his favor. "Up there, another one of them!"_

_He jumped from the tree and tried to run from the group, realizing he didn't have his sword and couldn't fight. He was running as fast as he could and his breathing was getting heavier. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. His breath promotly caught in his throat when he felt something go through his ankle, causing heat to pool around what he knew was an arrow wound. He looked down at his ankle and, sure enough, there was an arrow soaked in his blood. His breathing became faster than when he was running as he tried to keep quiet. He felt small tears form at thte corners of his eyes as he tried to block the pain. The viking saw the enemies approaching and tried to run, but his leg was stuck to the tree by the arrow._

_When he looked up, he noticed the group aproaching, their matching grins reminding him much of a dragon with injured prey. He backed closer into the tree. He knew that his small structure caused him to look weak and he was currently as weak as he looked. He closed his eyes and waited for his death. He saw the images of today flash through his mind. He remembered getting picked on by some of the stronger men, but quietly ignoring them. He saw his father's face when he was able to pick up his sword with ease this morning, he was so proud. The viking was happy with his day and the good memories he now had. A small gasp of air was all he had to prepare for the tortue he knew was coming. He felt the blade that was circling the skin around the cut. One of the men pulled the arrow out and the sword was shoved in the bloody opening. He tried to stop the screams pouring from his mouth, but couldn't. Suddenly, the sword was pulled from his leg._

_He fell to the ground with one leg broken to much to hold him, the other frozen in shock. Black dots began clouding his vision, but he still saw a figure moving in front of him. His last thought was 'Why is he helping me?'._

_When he came to, he was sitting in the forest and his leg hurt like hell. He tried to sit up to see what was causing so much pain, but was instantly pushed back down. "Sit down, your leg is broken. Well, I guess you figured that out, from the arrow and sword."_

_The viking looked up to see who was taking care of him. His eyes widened when he saw the spirit from that morning gently putting his hands on his shoulders and push him back on to his back. He felt the man take hold of his injured leg at the knee and wrap a thick cloth around his leg. The weird thing was he couldn't feel anything from his midcalf down to his foot. He quickly sat up to make sure it was not as he feared. When he looked at his leg was completely gone from the place the sword had gone through and it was bleeding from his sudden movements. His sharp intake of breath gave Jack the clue that he had seen it. He whispered comforting words to the brunette male as he pressed his chest down._

_He saw the viking hyperventalating and the spirit apoligized before he ripped part of his sleeve of and pushe it in his mouth. He didn't want anyone else coming to attack them. He went back to wrapping his leg so he could let the viking sleep. Once he finished, he noticed the man had passed out. He took the cloak from his shoulders and layed it over him before the dragon walked over to them and curled up around them, moving a wing above them to hide them._

_The next morning the spirit woke up and began to gather food in a leather bag for today's journey. He turned back to where the viking was waking. The viking looked shy and had a small blush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes. "...Thanks..." 'He looks so cute when he's shy!' The spirit giggled._

_The viking raised an eyebrow curiously at his giggling. "What?" He looked around and saw toothless laughing as well. "What!?" he yelled. Both dragon's and spirit's laughter died down slowly._

_"I'll tell you later." The spirit waved it off. "Oh, we're going down to the river to clean your leg. I'm carrying you."_

_"What?! I can...Or I can't." The viking said looking at his leg._

_"Yeah. Hold your arms up." The pale man ordered as he crouched down and held his own arms out. The viking quietly reached up as the spirit put one arm under his knees and the other under the middle of his back. He cautiously picked him up and shifted the viking close to his to his chest. The viking wrapped his arms around the spirit's neck, blushing so much he resembled a cherry._

_"Toothless, your mother and I are leaving! Be good while we're gone!" The spirit joked as the viking man swatted his arm plafully._

_After half an hour they were sitting at the lake and the spirit was unwrapping the cloth around his leg. He held the cloth under water until it was completely wet, then he moved over the other man and gently pressed it against the edge of what was left of his calf. He heard the viking hiss in pain and removed the cloth. He looked at the other male for permission to continue. He nodded and the cloth began cleaning the wound again. This continued for a while before they decided they were finished. The spirit carried the viking back to their spot the same way as they had gone there._

_"I can probably make a fake calf and foot, if we find the right parts." The viking suddenly thought aloud as the other set him down._

_"You can do that? I could probably find some parts around here. What do you need?" The spirit was happy to help his new companion to make up for throwing away his weapon._

_"Metal, to start." The viking said, smiling._

_For the next several months the spirit made several trips to the old camp to find metal scraps and tools. He watched as the viking carefully made plans for his new foot. His intelligance never failed to amaze him and his shyness was adorable. He suspected he was begining to like him as more than a companion or friend. The spirit's joy came from late nights with him telling jokes and the other laughing and adding on to his jokes every so often._

_The viking's leg had healed into at where it had been cut. They had managed to keep it uninfected while it healed, so the skin had pulled over the open area and he hadn't lost to much blood, thanks to the spirit. He had gotten all the parts he'd asked for and had completed the foot and calf. He was currently fitting it on and trying to walk on it. The spirit was walking behind him, both hands holding onto his arms incase he fell._

_He was beginning to get back into his normal pattern of walking. The spirit loosened his grip and watched the viking walk for himself for the first time in at least four months. His face lit up along with his friend's when he began to steady. The viking instantly turned to face the other man and charged at him. He wrapped his arms around the silverette's neck and buried his face in the place where his neck met his shoulder._

_The spirit felt his tears soaking through his shirt, yet there was a smile pressed against his skin. He placed a hand on his hands on his friends and ruffled his hair. The other hand moved to the brunette's mid-back and pulled him closer to him. He felt small vibrations from the other's joyful laughter, which soon included his own small chuckles._

_With his new foot, he was able to back to his tribe's campsite and find the items needed to fix Toothless' tail. Soon the dragon was able to fly just as high as he could with his normal tail and they had decided to relocate because of the nostalgia in that area. They found themselves in the town of Burgess, which seemed like a good place to spend their lives. They soon found a town where they could live and settled down there. Everyone accepted the two best friends, one a viking and one a spirit._

_Until the attack came. A group of theives that destroyed their town and murdered the people. The two tried to run, but with hiccup's man-made foot falling apart, he didn't get very far. They made it to a sad tree that looked like it had been through to much. The lake beside the tree looked just as sad, with a dark tint to it and dead late November leaves swirling around. The spirit grabbed his secret love and pulled him up behind the tree next to him._

_But he didn't do it soon enough, he realized, as he saw silver metal flash through the brunette's stomach and blood began to stream from his lips. His stomach was an angry red waterfall, bits of organs and bone sometimes getting caught in the tide. The spirit quickly froze the attacker and used the butt of the viking's sword to hit the iced man and, because he was frozen completely through, it shatered the man into unfixable pieces. He ran to his best friends side and propped his head on his knee and grabbed one of his hands with both of his own. "Hey, don't fall asleep just yet, we have to fix your stomach. Are you listening? We have t-"_

_"We can't."_

_"What? What are you talking abo-"_

_"You know we can't fix it." A cough with blood and skin tissue._

_"...I know. There's something I haven't said though." Tears flowed down his face and into the ground. If they were caught by wind, they fell into the pond._

_"You might want to hurry." The viking gave a hacking, bloody laugh that formed into a nasty cough._

_"You know how the sky and the grass and trees are always together, always touching? They never left each other? Always seemed to affect and compliment each other in the best ways? How nobody ever saw one without the other unless they lived near the ocean? And when you live near an ocean, it rains? That's because the sky needs something quiet and stable, unlike water, to balance it out. And the land needs something weird and hyper to complete it. You're my grass and trees, and I wanted to be your sky. I guess it's a little late now isn't it?" Th spirit's tears began to fall even harder._

_"No, it isn't. You've been my sky the whole time. You are my exact opposite and that's why I need you! It's why I need to talk to you and joke with you and make sure you're safe every single day! I love you, like the ground loves the sky!" The viking said, pulling all the energy he needed to stay awake from his fingers, toes and everywhere in between._

_"That's great, besides the fact you're dying and we have only about thirty seconds before the forest turns into the abyss of the ocean." The spirit was flooded with happiness his love was returned and sadness from the fact it wouldn't be with him any longer than thirty seconds or so._

_That's when the forest and the sky connected. The contact felt like nothing else, it was something both would keep as a last memory, for the second he felt the viking go limp and no longer react, he removed his lips from his found-then-lost true love's. He took the sword and proceeded to carve the paragraph 'This is the place where the spirit and viking lovers died. This is also the place where the earth and the sky connected through two very different people. If you are to kiss under this tree, you will know if you are soulmates. You will feel if it is right. Don't take this for granted. -Sky, Earth's balance and true love' Then he died right there, with red eyes and a dead lover, from heartbreak._

Hiccup decided to come back to this place after school, to get a good drawing of it. Hiccup loved art and everything to do with it. He knew his dad had hoped for him to be an athlete, but he was a clutz and couldn't catch a ball if someone walked up to him and just handed to him. He walked around the area, keeping a good five foot radius the whole time, before begining to walk to school again.

Then when he was about twenty feet away from the school, the second bell rang. He was late.

Again. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup finally meets Jack

Hiccup groaned in frustration with himself and picked up his pace to a run as to get to class with a _decent_. Silently, as not to disturb any of the classes, he pushed the main school door open. He wallked into the office, answering their questions on why he was late -got distracted- and picked up his 'late slip' so he could go to his first hour; science.

He walked to the door to his classroom, took a deep breath, and pushed it open. He silently walked up to the teacher and gave her the late slip. She looked up from the homework she was grading, taking the slip and throuwing it away. He walked over to his desk and set his stuff down. The teacher, Ms.Tooth, announced that today they would be working on the sekeletal structure of humans.

Ms.Tooth was young, probably in her mid twenties. She had short, dark hair that always seemed to have multicolored streaks and hair clips in it. She was just teaching here until she could afford to go to dental school, but everyone thought she was a great teacher. She was nice, capable of teaching, and helpful to her students that not all teachers were.

He got out his science notebook and pencil and began to jot down his notes he would need for the science project that they would begin an two weeks. He was planning on making a miniature skeleton out of paper mache and styrofoam. The stuff shouldn't be to hard to find from around the house, and the newspaper they never read would be good for paper. Toothless probably had some old newspapers somewhere in that never ending black hole of a room. He noticed Ms.Tooth had begun to pass out homework, signaling time for people to work on their homework. Or to just do whatever they want, as long as it was quiet.

Instead of doing his homework, Hiccup's thoughts drifted off to the legend from that morning. He couldn't stop imagining the last scene of the story. He took out a clean sheet of paper and began to sketch the rough figures of the bodies before adding the shading. The viking's eyes were half lidded and pooled with tears and his smile weak. He saw he needed to finish the spirit's figure before he could draw the hands. He drew the mouth so it looked the spirit was talking to the viking.

Soon enough, the bell rang announcing the end of the hour, shocking him out of his drawing daze and stopping him from completing the final details. He quickly folded up the picture and shoved it in his pocket, leaving the class quick so he didn't get caught in the crowd. 

He got through three more hours of this routine and it was now time for lunch. His least favorite time of the day other than waking up. He always brought his own lunch, so he wouldn't have to spend time next to the group of gossiping group of popular girls or a group of whooping, loud jocks. He instantly walked over to his normal tabel, the one in the corner where the only other student was Danny, who's real name was Sanderson, who also was in newspaper club with him. He also was good in art. Both had taught each other their personal styles of art. Danny was an anime, not cartoon, artist. Hiccup was, on the other hand,more realistic. Both had befriended each other in no time.

Danny was mute so he mostly talked to Hiccup through pictures and writing, it was a combination of Danny's favorite things; drawing and talking to his friends. He was really outgoing when you got to know him, but until then he would be distant and shy. He had this whole goldish look about him. His hair was golden blond, his eyes were yellow-brown, he had lightly tanned skin and most of his clothes consisted of yellow shirts and hoodies with jeans and yellow converse. His smile was also very sunny.

Danny took the time to look up from his drawing to wave at Hiccup as he sat down, taking out some of his own paper to start another drawing. Danny took out his colored pencils and pushed them in the middle of both friends. This one of a robot who was looking with wonder at a gathering of different flowers, including honeysuckles and white lillies. She had a blue-grey bob hair cut, fully colored in purple eyes and a buttoned lab coat. He decided to draw a labratory in the back ground and began to draw grass and a sunny sky as the rest of the background.

"What're you drawin', Danny?" Hiccup asked, leaning over the table a little to sneak a peek. Danny jumped a bit at the sudden noise of his voice after their long dazed silence. He turned his drawing to face Hiccup and pushed it towards him. Hiccup saw it was a small fairy hanging upside down from a tree. He had red hair and orange eyes. The boy's wingd were sharp and he was laughing at something. "Cool." He smiled and nodded at his companion's drawing.

Danny pointed to Hiccup's drawing, asking to see it. Hicccup pushed the drawing towards him so he could see it. Danny studied it, eyes scanning over it carefully. He smiled before he wrote something in his note book. He turned it for Hiccup to see. 'Creative. Any story behind this one?'

"Not this one, just an idea. But there is behind this. Recognize it?" Hiccup said as he struggled with the picture in his pocket. When he finally got it out, he passed it to Danny. He smiled as soon as he saw what it was. He knew this was one of Hiccup's favorite legends/ stories ever. It was one of his as well, such a lovely, yet dark, tale.

'Of course! The legend, right?' Sandy smiled.

"Yep." Hiccup confirmed. Both went back to drawing and eating lunch. They occasionally talked about various subjects until the bell sounded. Both got up, threw away their trash and walked to their next class, newspaper, both's favorite class. Also, the only one they had together.

Both were discussing what they thought they would be doing in newspaper. They opened the door and walked to their assigned seats. Both talked until the bell rang and their teacher walked to the front of the room. She announced they could begin to work on their articles. "Hiccup, could you come here for a minute?" the teacher asked.

Hiccup walked up to the teacher's desk to see what she needed him for. "Can you interview the swim team captain for the sports section?"

"Sure," Hiccup said akwardly, knowing that he was a nerd and the other would be popular. "When?"

"During study hall, they haave practice in the pool." She said. "You can go work on whatever you were doing." Hiccup walked back to his seat and began talking to Danny about it. He looked just as worried as Hiccup felt.

'What are you gonna do?' Sandy wrote, furrowing his eyebrows. Hiccup shrugged.

"Get it done as fast as I can, I guess." Hiccup said. Both went back to their work and talked occasionally. Both heard the bell sound and left to their next class. Hiccup walked into his language arts room and got his items ready, but couldn't bring himself to focus. He was worried. What if this turned out to be a classic nerd/ bully scenario?

He shook his head to clear it. That probably wouldn't happen, right? Right? He hoped so. It it was, he could run pretty fast, so that was good. He could escape, if needed. He tried, again, to focus, and this time half succeded. He managed to get through his last hours of his classes until study hall. He worriedly packed up after the last bell until study hall and began to walk to the school pool, where the swim team would be practicing. He walked into the room and located the coach.

"Um, excuse me sir, but my teacher wanted me to interview the captain of the swim team?" Hiccup said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you're the newspaper student? Okay, hold on," The coach said. Hiccup calmed a bit, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "FROST, OVER HERE!" the coach yelled, making Hiccup flinch. He saw one of the boys pulled himself up and out of the pool. The boy had white hair and fair skin, strange since he was a swimmer.

"Okay, I'll go change and meet you in the lobby!" the boy hollered from across the pool as he left to the locker room.

Hiccup left to the lobby to wait for the swimmer. He nervously tapped his foot as he leaned against the wall. He fiddled with the camera around his neck, still waiting. His nervousness began to fade and, hopefully, stay away. He took in his surroundings, seeing the school mascot of the 'Dragons' and their school colors of grey, black and red. He also saw a glass case where there were some trophies and certificates to the school.

He glanced around for any sign of the swim captain he would be interviewing, but found no-one in the halls, still. The clock read that it had been twelve minutes since this place had been the one confirmed for their meeting. Hiccup slid slowly down the wall to sit on the cold tile. His eyes were just about to close when he heard sneakers squealling against the ground. He saw the male from the pool walking towards him, hands in thte pocket of his blue hoodie. There were wet spots underneath his hair and on his shoulders.

Hiccup scrambled to his feet to greet the newcomer as the other teen stopped in front of him. The paler stuck one hand out towards him. "Hey, I'm Jack."

Hiccup hurriedly and sloppily thrusted his arm out to meet the other in greeting. "H-Hiccup." He averted his eyes to the ceiling as he felt his nervousness make a comeback and bubble up into his throat, making his voice shaky. He felt his hands begin to sweat and he drew back his before the other could tell. _He can probably smell that I'm a geek. I think all popular people can when they're in the same area as a geek._ "So, should we get started?" Hiccup finally looked back to the swimmer and nodded.

Hiccup opened his mouth to ask the first question when the final bell for the day rang and people came rushing out of rooms to lockers then the main doors to escape for the boring palace of head aches. Both boys stood against the wall as to not be crushed by the stampede of high schoolers running to get out. He saw some of them wave to Jack, with Jack waving back. "Well, I guess we could do this tomorrow?" Jack suggested, with a small shrug.

"No, I have to get this done today and have it turned in by tomorrow..." Hiccup trailed off and turned to the side, hoping not to be hurt.

"Well, we could got to my house, if you want?"Jack asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. Hiccup's eyes widened and he stared dumbly at the nicest popular kid he'd ever met -or heard of. He realized that it had been a while since Jack had said that and he had been staring. He shook his head in a quick 'yes'. "Yeah, sure."

Jack smiled at him, which stunned him from both kindness and, as he just realized, how handsome he was. With dyed white hair, that sparkled brighter than the clouds on the perfect day in summer, and blue eyes of shappire with a cunning glint lurking behind them like a shadow, though it was more of a light. He gave a small smile right back, which he was sure made him look constipated. "Well, right this way." Jack bowed and swept an arm out to his side, in the direction of the door.

Hiccup laughed a little before heading to the door with him, pushing it open and walking out into the parking lot. Jack took a few steps in front of him so he could lead the way to his royal blue motorcycle. He gently tossed Hiccup a helmet and placed another on his own head. Hiccup looked down at the helmet in his hands and back up at Jack as if to say 'Two? Did you plan this? '

"I take my friend, Astrid, to school everyday."

Ah, he should've known. Of course, his kindergarden crush was now one of the most popular and sporty girls in the grade. They had been friends through elementary school, even through the 'cooties' stage. But in junior high, they grew apart. They still talked sometimes, but they were growing very different from who they were, and even more different from each other. Hiccup nodded and slipped on his helmet while Jack got on the motorcycle.

"Well?" A muffled voice came from the helmet. "You comin' or what?"

Realization hit Hiccup and he slid on behind Jack, careful to keep a few inches between them so it wasn't akward. That plan was quickly went down the drain when Jack told him to hold on tight. He didn't believe him until he stated the bike, in which case his arms immediately went around Jack's stomach. He could've sworn he heard him laughing as they began the drive to his house.

Hiccup stepped off the bike and felt his head spinning. Jack noticed this and put a hand on is shoulder. "Are you okay?" Jack looked concerned and he nooded.

"Yeah, you ready for the interview?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup looked around Jack's room. The walls were navy blue and had some decorions- pictures of himself with a young girl with brown hair and green eyes, pictures from swim meets, medals, and, strangely, paper snowflakes, which he found to be strangely adorable. He sat on a queen sized bed with grey sheets in a plaid pattern and there was a black rug next to it, leading to a desk in the corner.

"So, how does this work?" Jack asked, sitting on the other side of the bed. He was leaned forward, chin on his back pack, arms wrapped around it.

"Well, I just ask questions, I guess... I've never done this before." Hiccup confesed, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes rose back to the boy next to him when he heard the other's laughter rang in his ears.

"Well, let's see how this goes." Jack said. "What's the first question?"

"Um, ah, well, I didn't plan any." Hiccup said. He realized that would have been a good idea, but of course he hadn't thought of it.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wing it? Well let's try! Hope we don't give any information the teacher's don't like." Jack smirked. Hiccup felt heat rise to his cheeks from the look aimed at him and his traitorous hands gave away his nervousness and he dropped his pencil own to grab it, but found Jack had already gone for it. Then Hiccup noticed, when Jack looked back up, how close their faces were. Hiccup quickly jumped back, face now a few shades more pink, as Jack remaind calm and laughed.

Hiccup chuckled nervously and tapped his pencil against the notebook. "Y-yeah...Well, um, what should I ask?"

Jack gave it a moment of thought before answering. "Well, I've been swimming since I was five, if that's anything."

"It's a start. What else?" Hiccup said. He scribbled down the information and waited for more.

"I moved to Burk when I was ten. I plan to go to Burgess college and I want to own a children's toy store when I'm-"

Hiccup cut him off there. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I really like kids, there so cute!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's not totally creepy. Not at all." Hiccup joked, before realizing that this wasn't his friend, this was someone who held the power in the social area of their school. He could ruin his life without loosing a wink of sleep. He tried to apoligize, but couldn't find thte words.

To his surprise and relief, Jack laughed. He laughed. LAUGHED! LAUGHED, DAMMIT! That, right there, would have convinced him this world wasn't real, especially since it wasn't that good. The weird thing was he knew it wasn't because he was still stuck in this akward situation.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Though, I still want to do it. I just love kids, there so cute and innocent and- and they are so shy- or when their the brave kind! That's absolutely adorable, you know?" Jack's eyes lit up and he looked positively joyful. Honestly, Hiccup decided that no one could deny this man was purely handsome, on the outside and, as he had now found out.

"Yeah, I guess they are cute, but still, that's creepy." _Of course, test your luck again, why don't you? Why the hell would you even say that, let alone add on to it?! Idiot..._ Hiccup's head scolded.

"Ah well, I just want to make kids happy." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Okay, what else?"

"My favorite colors are blue and green. My favorite food is snow cones, the blue ones especially. My favorite season is winter." Jack listed off the facts on his fingers, looking at the ceilling like it would help him remember. Hiccup hurried to scribble down his words. "I like going to the one lake behind the shool, too."

Hiccup's writing stopped upon hearing this. "You've heard of it?"

"The lake? Who hasn't?" Jack said as if it was obvious.

"You'd be surprised. Very few people actually give it a second thought." Hiccup informed. "I really think it's a beautiful place, though."

"It is, people should pay more attention to it." Jack agreed, nodding. "I remember the first time I saw it. It was when I just got here, I was ten, close to eleven. I was going on a walk with my parents. I had decided to bring my favorite soccer ball with me- don't ask, I don't remember why- and I accendently kicked it over into the lake. I ran over to get it, but it was floating towards the middle and I couldn't reach. Then something, I don't know what, pushed it back towards me."

Just when Hiccup was about to ask what he meant when he said 'he didn't know what' was, something interuppted them.

"Jack, time for dinner!" A voice called from downstairs. Both Jack and Hiccup jumped up from the bed simultaniously.

"Well, I better go." Hiccup grabbed his back pack from next to Jack's bed. He felt Jack put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.

"You can stay for dinner, if you want." Jack said with a small, yet kind, smile. Hiccup could feel his cheeks turning red and quickly shook his head.

"No, I better get home, my mom's probably worried. Oh, shit, I forgot to call her. Well, I better get home."

"Oh. Okay. Well, do you need a ride?" Jack looked slightly disapointed.

"S-sure, thank you." Hiccup accepted, still blushing.

"Well, we'd better get you home. You ready?" Jack said as they walked down the stairs. They were in the dining room when they were stopped by a girl Hiccup assumed was Jack's little sister. The girl ran towards Hiccup, brown hair flying behind her, before hugging Hiccup's leg. Jack laughed as she looked up at him, chin digging into his leg, as she giggled.

"Uhh, hello? My name's Hiccup what's your's?" Hiccup asked curious and nervous all at once.

"Okay, Pippa, he's had enough. Let go of him." Jack said between laughs. The young girl realised him from her tiny arms and went over to her brother. "Good to see you, too. How was school?"

"Fun! I'm in preschool. We made made bracelets and we ate apple slices! " Pippa informed both Hiccup and Jack.

"That's cool! You'll have to tell me more about it when I get back. I have to take Hiccup home." Jack said after patting her head.

"What!" Pippa shrieked, paniced. "But I just met him! Can he stay a little longer ?!"

"Sorry, but I have to go. My mom and brother are probably worried, but maybe I'll see you around, okay?" Hiccup said, offering a hug, which was instantly accepted.

"Okay, but soon." Pippa said, letting go a few seconds after Hiccup. "Bye!" She waved as they walked to the motorcycle.

"She's so sweet." Hiccup said, putting on the helmet and hesitantly seating himself behind Jack.

"Yeah, she is, when she's not pissed off at you for eating her fruit snacks." Jack mumbled as he started his motorcycle, but it was still picked up by Hiccup, who laughed. Jack also cracked a grin as they sped towards Hiccup's house.

"Turn here." Hiccup said, pointing to his left. A few more insrtuctions later and Hiccup was waving his goodbye to Jack, who, in return, waved and drove back to his house. Hiccup opened the door to his house and was instantly attacted by flaming red curly hair. Oh, he'd forgotten that she'd be waiting.

"Where 'ave you been!" Merida screeched at him.

"Sorry, I had to interview the swim team catain. School ended so we had to do it at his house." Hiccup tried to explain, but was instantly stopped in his tracks by his friend's smirk. "What?"

"'Do it at his house'." Merida started snickering as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Really, Merida? Grow up." Hiccup walked into the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave for him and Merida. When he turned to lean against the counter, he saw his little brother, looking out the window with a small smile. "Hey, buddy, what's with the smile?"

"I met a girl at school today. She was in preschool. She was so pretty and nice. She had brown hair and her name was Pippa." Toothless smiled the whole time he talked.

"Ah, young love." Merida pretended to swoon.

"Frost?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Toothless finally looked over.

"I know her brother." Hiccup said as he turned to get the popcorn as the alarm started.

Merida looked at him with a grin. "Oh, you 'ave ta tell me everything!" She grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him up to his room.

"So how'd it go?" Merida said as she flopped onto his bed. He sat down on his swivel chair from his desk.

"Pretty good, actually. I think. I won't know until tomorrow. If I still have a pretty decent social life, then it went well. If I'm socially screwed, then it didn't." He said as he ate some popcorn.

"Great way of putting it." Merida laughed as she ate some more popcorn.

"Yep, I try. Hey, what time are you suposed to get home?" Hiccup said, realizing how dark it was outside.

Merida glanced at her phone, yelled 'shit, gotta go, see ya tomorrow' and ran out of the house before he could respond.

 

Hiccup was done with his homework and had made sure Toothless was in bed before he retired to his room to rest for the next school day, tomorrow. He had just flopped on his bed when he got a text from Danny.

'How was it?'

Hiccup thought about it. He smiled as he replied then put his phone on the charger.

'Better than I thought it would be.'


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup heard his alarm clock go off and he groggily sat up. He blindly threw his handaround on his bedside table, aiming for the snooze button. Eventually the noise stopped and Hiccup sighed, getting up to go through his morning routine as usual. He noticed something different about today though.

He didn't nearly trip, probably because he seemed to have a bit more bounce in his step. Another thing, he didn't wake up late, he was on time, and he felt more refreashed then usual. He looked in the mirror and only found one difference. There was a small smile that didn't seem to disappear. He shrugged and continued on.

Toothless pointed out anouther difference at breakfast. He noticed the fact Hiccup wasn't wearing his beloved hat. Hiccup reached up and touched his hair. He noticed it was actually doing what he wated it to do. He shrugged and finished in time to meet Merida at her house so the could walk together. Her red hair was mostly wrangled into a ponytail and her outfit wasn't pajamas anymore, but jeans and a coat.

"So, are ye ready for th' social studies test?" Merida asked, breath curling into small white blossoms.

"I forgot to study!" Hiccup groaned, facepalming. Oh, he was gonna fail this!

"Ah'm sure you'll do fine." Merida assured, but both knew she was lying.

"Well better get it over with." Hiccup said as he walked by the lake, stopping to stare for a second. He smiled and continued walking down the sidewalk to school. Merida nodded and the rest of the walk was completed in a comfortable silence.

When the school was in front of them, Hiccup grabbed the door and held it open for Merida. "Such a gentleman!" Merida teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes and stepped inside after her.

They found Danny asleep at a table in the empty library. They also saw that he wasn't alone, but there was a figure standing in front of him. This figure had black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Elliot, the quiet library assistant, who everyone could tell you was the student behind every prank at school.

Merida pulled Hiccup behind the nearest book shelf, both knowing that their friend had had a small thing for the quiet male for a very long time (sixth grade). Both were peeking out from the side, watching as if this was their favorite late night show and it was the season finale.

Elliot placed a book under Danny's arm, which was supporting him. Danny shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Elliot pulled out the chair next to Danny and opened Danny's binder, ripping out a blank page in the back of his notebook. He glanced over at Danny, bit his lip,smiling, and continued to scribble something on it. He placed the paper and pencil back on the table and got up to leave.

He walked back to his station checking in books. He looked as if nothing had just happened. Merida opened and closed the door, giving the illusion they had just walked in, not seeing anything from the scene before. Both Hiccup and Merida walked over to Danny to wake him up for class. Hiccup shook his shoulder a little and Danny sat up, blinking slowly.

He looked around and stood up, grabbing his materials for first hour. The paper that Elliot had been writing on fluttered to the ground. Danny had a questioning look as grabbed the paper reading it as Merida and Hiccup shared a glance. "What's it say?" Hiccup asked as innocent as possible. Danny held out the note for them to see.

 

_Dear Danny,_

_You are the most gentle and caring person I've ever seen._

_I would like to talk to you in person, but I'm worried I'll ruin that._

_So I'll just text you, if you want._

_-Your secret admirer_

 

"Aww! that's so sweet!" Merida cooed, trying not to laugh at how she and Hiccup knew who it was, but it couldn't be more puzzling unless it was given to him in a more public place with no one he knw.

The three heard the five minute bell ring and they all rushed to their respective first hour class.

 

Finally, time for lunch! Hiccup's brain sighed in relief. He slid into his seat and waited for Merida and Danny. Merida heaved out a sigh as she sat next to him. "Finally, half way there." To which Hiccup laughed.

When Danny walked in he had a girl with long blond hair following him. Hiccup realized that it was the new girl everyone had been told about a few weeks ago. She sat next to Danny and was chatting to Merida as he and Danny ate and occasionally made comments. Hiccup could see from where he was sitting that Pitch was glaring at the new girl. He probably thought she would get in his way. Hiccup, honestly, doubted it.

Hiccup nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt someone sit down next to him. He glanced around and saw that all the people he usually sat with, namely Danny and Merida, were here. So, who could it-?

"Hey, Hiccup." Hiccup instantly recognized the voice and his jaw dropped.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, turning to look at him.

"I wanted sit with over here, with you guys. You seem nice. Why?" Jack said simply, as if the school social hiarchey was that simple.

"Well, don't you usually sit over there?" Hiccup pointed to a table more to the center of the room where the popular kids sat.

"Yeah, but what's one day away from that table and over here?" Jack said easily. Hiccup shrugged and went back to eating, akwardly. Jack, though, looked like he felt completely normal, sitting next to some of the weird kids in the back.

"So, what's your name?" the new girl had turned to him eagerly.

"I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you."

"My name is Rapunzel and it's nice to meet you, too!" Rapunzel reached across the table and shook my hand. "And what's your name?" She turned to Jack.

"It's Jack." Jack smiled and shook her hand, too.

"Why did you dye your hair white?" She asked, head tilted to the side.

"I didn't."

"It's natural? That's so cool!" Rapunzel said as she began to eat her lunch.

The rest of the lunch continued like this until it was time to go back to their class.

"Bye, Hiccup!" Jack called. Hiccup akwardly waved back.

 

Hiccup barely pulled through the day, but he did, somehow. He had grabbed his stuff and was on his way out the doors when he heard a voice calling to him. "Hey, you walking home?" Jack had fallen in step with him.

"Yeah." Hiccup said.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure, Danny is in some art club and Merida's going to her archery class." Hiccup said as they began walking down the sidewalk. There was a nervous tension around them that a sword couldn't make a dent in.

"Sooo, how much homework can they give us?" Was Jack's awful attempt at breaking it.

"Yeah, right?" Hiccup's awful retort came. The rest of the walk was done in silence. Hiccup reached his turn and said goodbye to Jack.

He walked into his house and was welcomed by his mother. He answered her questions. Afterwards, he trudged up to his room and began on his homework.

He was three- fourths through when he got a text from Merida.

_Merida: Hey, want 2 come 2 a prty ;)_

_Hiccup: It's a school night!_

_Merida: Oh, come on! I'm makin u go I'll b there in 1 min._

_Hiccup: No, it's a school night, Mer!_

_Merida: I'll show evry1 the pic from 5th grade halloween_

_Hiccup: fine, I'll go!_

_Hiccup groaned. What had he just gotten himself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was sitting in the living room, finishing the last of his homework, when he heard three sharp knocks on the door. Merida. Hiccup shoved the papers and textbooks into his backpack and ran to the door before Merida started yelling at him.

He walked out to 'Merida's' -her mom's- van and jumped into the back seat, seeing as Rapunzel was in the passanger seat. Danny was sitting next to him, bobbing his head along to whatever cd was on.

"-But what if mother gets angry?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your mom said to make friends, right?" Merida's question was more of a statement.

"Well, yeah..."

"This is how you make friends. She'll understand." Merida assured. Rapunzel nodded then smiled.

The rest of the way was continued in silence, minus the music. The ride was fairly short and they were at the house quickly. He recognized it as Astrid's house, one of the toughest, and coolest, girls in school. His father worked with her's and he spent days over here as a kid. Merida had to park about five houses down because of all the cars. They all hopped out and walked inside without knocking, because who would answer? The drunk people?

The second they walked in music blasted in their faces. In the living room they were playing some popular movie, which was where Rapunzel sat with Danny, and in the kitchen there was a whole party-food buffet, which is where Merida headed, leaving Hiccup alone. He stood awkwardly for a moment before trying to find some place to go.

He saw the basement door was open and it seemed a little more quiet than up here, so he decided to take his chances and walked down the stairs. There were about twenty five or so people down there sitting in a circle. Everyone's eyes looked at him when they heard the stairs creek. One of the teens asked if he wanted to play and he said 'sure.' The more people, the better, right?

Hiccup saw they were playing 'truth or dare'. They would spin a bottle that was in the center and the person that went last would ask the person the bottle landed on the sacred question. Truth, confess your nastiest sin, or dare, lose all your dignity?

Hiccup slid into an open spot against the wall and watched as Onceler asked Katara whether she wanted truth or dare; she answered truth. Hiccup continued to watch the game, laughing and gasping occasionally. The bottle even landed on him, once. He answered 'truth' and was asked what he thought of Danny. He answered truthfully, saying he was just a friend.

He hadn't noticed Jack sitting a couple of people down until someone asked - through a truth - why he dyed his hair white. "Actually, it's natural." Jack informed them with an easy grin.

"Really?" Jack nodded. "Huh. You learn something new everyday." The game continued.

Soon, though, the game began growing boring and the same truths were being asked again and again. Everyone was relieved when someone suggested they play a different game. This someone had suggested 'Spin the bottle'. Hiccup should've taken that as a cue to leave, but decided against it and played the game. _'Live a little,'_ He thought.

There were several strange couples put in the spotlight, such as Tinkerbell and Lorax. Hiccup was happy to sit and watch the akward faces as they leaned in until their lips touched and they shot back, red-faced. However, some people were a bit more...Attracted, as Hiccup would put it, which was a bit awkward.

Hiccup was laughing at the last pair, which consisted of Alice, a bold transfer student from Wonderland, wherever that was, and Belle, the shy bookworm. He didn't notice that another turn had passed and the bottle was now pointed at him. He stopped dead and looked around the circle to see who it was he would be kissing. He saw Astrid move towards him and knew it was her, which was very akward because she had a boyfriend. Allistor was one of the strongest boys at school and had pull in several social groups.

The kiss was over before he knew it and Allistor was glaring at him. Hiccup suddenly found himself liking large crowds in public places. He moved slightly closer to the person next to him on the side farthest from the jock.

"Hey, Hiccup." He turned, in surprise, to see the person next to him was now Jack, as the other two had started making out and had gone upstairs. "What's up?'

"N-Not much. What about you?" Hiccup said, turning to him. It was then he noticed how much closer he had scooted towards Jack. He felt his cheeks flush at the distance and, unfortunately for him, Jack noticed.

"What, can't stay away from me? I know, I'm irresistable." Jack said as a smirk spread across his face. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, but removed it when both Hiccup and Jack began cracking up. Hiccup's red cheeks now had the excuse of laughter for their coloring.

They both stopped when they heard Merida singing from upstairs. "This, I've gotta see." Hiccup grabbed Jack's offered hand and pulled himself up. They clopped up the stairs to see Merida playing a kareoke game. She was doing a duet with Rapunzel to 'Hips don't lie' in an over exaggerated manner.

Rapunzel was dancing around a bit, which convinced Merida to join in on the fun. Hiccup pulled out his phone so he could take pictures of a Merida, who had clearly not known over half the drinks were half alcohol. Everyone else was either laughing at or singing along with the girls.

They wrapped up the song by striking a pose in front of their adoring crowd. Hiccup suddenly had a microphone thrust into his chest and was pushed up in front of the TV. He looked at who'd be singing with and saw it was Elliot. The crowd shouted their choice of the song of 'I'd lie' for them. Both males groaned and prepared for the romance song.

When Hiccup began to read the lyrics, he saw how this was half true about Elliot's feelings towards Danny. Minus the part about Danny's favorite color being green and him having a sister. From Elliot's expression, he could see that he was embarrassed and worried about revealing his feelings. But then he saw that Danny was passed out on the armrest of the couch and realized he didn't have to worry, and sang loudly - for him, at least. 

After several people shouting along with him, Hiccup managed to come out alive from the song and decided that, as he saw a not sober Merida, a sleeping Danny and a shy Rapunzel out late, it was time to get home. He managed to get Merida in the passanger seat and Danny in the back seat. He turned around to see Allistor right there, glaring at him.

"What was that?" He growled and Hiccup could smell alcohol on his breath.

"What was wh-" Hiccup was cut off.

"Oh, you know what. Astrid is _**my**_ girlfriend. Everyone knows it. Are you trying to break us up? Well? I bet you are." Allistor raised a fist. Hiccup raised his arms to sheild himself, but found no need.

"He was just following the rules of the game! Don't blame him, dumbass, there's no reason." Jack was standing in front of him. The tension between the rivals was so thick you would need a wrecking grumbled and swung at Jack, but missed and fell. His fall triggered the alcohol and he passed out. "Are you all right?" He turned towards Hiccup.

"Yeah, thanks. I was really worried." Hiccup smiled at him, thankful someone was there to save him. He saw Rapunzel, tired, make her way to the car. "Well, I'd better drive them home. See ya at school, tomorrow. Again, thanks for helping me back there." Hiccup waved and Jack smiled in response.

Hiccup spent the whole time driving the others home reliving the events of the party, knowing he'd regret it in the morning. Why'd he go again? Oh right, the picture from halloween. He shuddered, wondering why he chose to go as a cat, tail, ears and collar with a bell included. At least Jack had been there for him to talk to, right? Hiccup smiled.

Well, at least he didn't regret it _at the moment._


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup groaned when he heard his alarm clock. He tried to sit up to turn it off, but fell back down because of his pounding head. He snagged his pillow over his ears as he blindly thrusted his arm out, trying to reach the alarm clock. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it, but fortunately, it stopped. He was thankful, until the sharp throbbing set in. Why did his head hurt this bad? He didn't drink anyth-.

Oh, wait. He did have those four or so drinks. I guess the spiked all the drinks. Hiccup's thought as he felt his stomach churn. He quickly ran to the bathroom and sat on his knees in front of the toilet as the bile began to rise into Hiccup's throat. His mother was rubbing his back as he vomited, trying to expel the alcohol from his system. "I'm going to call into the school and tell them you're not coming today." She told him when he was done. He smiled at her, showing his thanks. He was afraid he'd puke if he opened his mouth again.

Hiccup stumbled back into bed after turning off his lights. He sighed in relief at the coolness of his pillow on his cheek and decided to take an early nap.

Hiccup stood ankle-deep in a small lake next to an open field surrounded be rock ledges and trees. He walked onto the land and, since he was wearing his pajamas, had his bare feet and the edges of his pants, soaked. "Hello?" He called, pretty sure he could feel someone's presense.

"No need to shout, I am right here." A man said, jumping down from a tree. He stumbled, gripping the tree for support. Hiccup heard a creak from the man's leg and rushed to help him, taking in his appearance at the same time.

He was only about two inches taller than Hiccup and had the same green eyes. His hair was about the same color, if lighter and longer, to his shoulder blades. Hiccup also saw small creases that were beginning to form under and at the corners of his eyes. They manuevered the man so he was sitting on the rock and lifted his leg so Hiccup could see the lower half of his leg was a machine made of metal.

Hiccup heard a call and felt a very cold breeze wrap around him. When he stopped shivering, he saw another man with his hand on the first's shoulder. "Hamish, are you alright?" The man's white hair was down his back and waving in the wind. He looked quite familiar, but Hiccup couldn't place his finger on who.

"Just fine, Jackson. This is Hiccup, by the way." Hamish moved a hand, signaling to him. Hiccup awkwardly and mumbled a short 'hello'.

The man turned to him, studying him, before wrapping him in a hug. "So you're the new earth for the new sky? You seem like you'll be perfect, I can tell." Jackson grinned widely at him.

"You'd better stop, you'll scare him." Hamish teased from his place on the rock. Jackson pouted at him with puppy dog eyes. Really he knew who Jackson reminded him of, he just couldn't put a name and face to it.

Jackson paused and stopped pouting, turning back to Hiccup. He put a hand on the boy's forehead, quickly pulling away when the ice around them started to melt. He gave him a look of concern. "You're sick?" It was more of a statement, really.

Hiccup nodded. "Just a little."

"We should send the poor boy back, then." Hamish stood.

The last thing Hiccup saw was Jackson's nod of agreement and Hamish kiss Jackson gently.

Hiccup woke up in a slow, peaceful fashion, thinking of who Jackson reminded him of. It began to annoy him so much, he decided to give up and do something else.

Hiccup picked up his phone and looked through his contacts for someone to text. Merida? No, she had her phone taken from the party, she had sent him a warning text. Danny? No, it would most likely be in his locker. He didn't have Rapunzel's number. The only person left was- Hiccup smiled- Jack. He had gotten his number sometime last night, sometime in the haze.

Hiccup: What's up?

He waited for a response. It didn't take very long.

_**Jack: Not much. U?** _

A smile spread across his face.

Hiccup: I got sick, couldn't go to school. :(

_**Jack: I heard. :( I could bring u the homework, if u want?** _

Now a toothy grin.

Hiccup: That'd be great! Thanks.

_**Jack: anytime. meet me by the pond?** _

Hiccup: Sure.

He turned around, hearing his mother's chuckling over his shoulder, and found her reading the conversations. _**Gotta go, bye.**_ He texted back fast, so he could hide his conversations, but Jack responded to fast.

_**Jack: We'll miss you!** _

Hiccup and his mother had an awkward staring contest for a second before he sped to explain. His voice stopped when his mother's started. "Jack, huh?" His mom smirked..

Hiccup flushed, sputtering non-sense. "H-he's just a school fri-friend! I-I ha-had to interview him for school! Newspaper, I mean. W-we went to his house-but we didn't do anything! I swea-"

"I was teasing, Hiccup! Take a joke." she laughed. "But now I'm curious. Is he cute?" His mother winked at him, sitting next to him on the bed. She laughed harder when her son's face turned red.

Hiccup watched his mom laughing, smiling along, but quickly gave her a dead pan look when she was done. She saw the look and gave a quick 'what?!'. "Okay, sweetie, take a nap, you look like a zombie." His mother turned the lights off as he pulled the blankets over his shoulder and was quickly asleep.

There was no dream this time, just a voice that sounded like Jacks. It begged him to find its source.

Hiccup woke up in a groggy state, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He checked his phone and saw the time. Sixteen minutes after school ended. Hiccup jumped out of bed and nearly tripped on the blankets as he tried to pull some presentable clothes on as he pulled his shoes on. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on over his shoes as he stumbled down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" His mom shouted after him.

"Getting my homework from- Oh, you know who!" Hiccup yelled back as he ran out the door.

His feet pounded on the asphalt as he rushed to meet Jack and collect his homework. He was near the street across from the pond and he could see Jack, who waved at him. Hiccup stopped to catch his breath and waved back. _'I can't believe he waited that long!'_ Hiccup thought, amazed. He went to run over to Jack.

"Hiccup!" Jack's eyes suddenly seemed scared and concerned. He held a hand out, which Hiccup later learned was meant to tell him to stop. It happened very suddenly. Hiccup was halfway across the street when he felt a tremendous force hit him in the side, more specifically, his leg. Pain seemed to come on after the shock consumed him

His last sight before only black was Jack running towards him. His last thought was _'Jackson. Jack. Even their names are alike! How did I not see-!_


End file.
